She's My New Dolly!
by DayDreamerKitty
Summary: Amu,Utau,Rima,Lulu and Tadase all have to finish there test or they well be expelled from the school, so they all agreed to go to the Human world to finish it,and When Amu was in the Human world she met a 6 year old girl and somehow became her New Dolly.
1. Living With a Six Year Old Girl

Kitty: YAY a NEW STORY xD

Ikuto: Finish your other stories first before you start a new one.

Kitty: Ehhhhhhhhhh ???!!!!!!! I don't wanna and + am kinda stuck on the stories for chapters or I just cant be bothered writing them ahahaha

Amu: -_- yeah what ever -_-

Kitty: I don't know shugo chara peach pit does ^^ Enjooooooooy.

* * *

**Chapter one: **living with a 6 year old girl.

"Amu you shall complete this test if you don't you are expelled from this school." Her teacher said pushing her glasses up." Do you understand?!".

Amu nodded.

"And same to you too Tadase, Lulu, Rima and Utau." The teacher spoke again."you five are the only ones left, I left you a chance but all you wasted it on was having fun in summer. If you do not finish it by the end of this month you are EXPALLED." She finished then giving an evil glare to them.

They all nodded.

"Good, you are dismissed, goodbye" and with that she left.

Amu sighed.

"How are we suppose to complete it??" Amu said.

"Well…" Utau said thinking.

"I guess we should go to the…" Rima said letting Lulu finish off her sentence.

"We have to go to the Human World." Lulu finished it off.

Amu sighed." I dont want to its boring over there, and plus-.."

"you might find a boyfriend.." Utau teased.

Amu blushed." N-no I wont and I don't want to go anyway." She said.

"Amu stop being stubborn lets go and plus you got tadase anyway." Rima said making Amu and Tadase blush.

"B-ut ,…Anyway what is the point with this Test anywaaaaay?? All because of it half of the students didn't come back cuz they wanted to stay with **their loved ones** that's so stupid." Amu said acting "cool & spicy".

Utau sighed "Ok whateva we still have to go anyway, so Caaaaaaaan we Please???" She said Annoyed.

They all looked at each other then nodded. "Might as well" Amu said in her "Cool&Spicy" Tone.

Utau made a portal to lead to the Human world when she did they went in. but before she did she said." You all know that once we go in we might be separated right??..".

They nodded. "Good" She said then they all went in.

Tadase's Pov.

'_Bang'_

"Oww what was that" I said then looked at front of me just to find a lamppost.

"I cant believe I went into that" I said out loud. And then continued to search for whatever I was searching for. After that something fell on me.

Lulu's Pov.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" I screamed falling down on someone.

"oops am sor-" before I could continue noticed Tadase under me.

" OH MY GOD am sooo sorry Tadase I didn't mean too" I said.

"No its ok" He said.

I blushed.

"Umm you don't mind if we search together do you??" I asked.

He looked at me then he said "no" I sighed in relief.

"So where shall we start?" I asked again.

"Dunno , but lets just walk and see we might find something." He said.

"Wooow, your so smart, ok then lets go" I said Happily.

So they started to walk.

Rima's Pov.

_'pulp'_

I started to drink my tea 'Hmm looks like I landed on a chair with a cup of tea, How lucky' I thought then sat there continuing.

"I'll start searching later" I said aloud.

Utau's Pov.

"Wah I feel like Alice in wonder land" I said while floating down by my dress I was wearing." I wonder if I'll see a rabbit" I giggled and landed then I saw someone running past.

"AHHH, AM latee I cant believe it, am late." They boy said.

I just stared shocked. Then I laughed a bit ' Woow he must be the rabbit that says am late all the time and am suppose to follow him' I thought ' then why not' I giggled and started to follow the person.

Amu's Pov.

_'Bang'_

"Why the hell did I have to land on a tree" I said then looked down.

'oops wrong move' I thought then fell down.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" I screamed. "Someone Help meeeeee".

But cuz she had so much bad luck no one did save her so it ended with a _'thud'_.

"Owwwww, well thanks for saving me dumb world." I said getting up Annoyed.

"Urgh where am i??" I looked around. "Great probably in the middle of nowhere." I sighed.

I started to walk until I saw a little girl, she looked lost like me. So I went up to her.

"Hey are you lost sweety?" I said in my sweet voice.

The Girl turned Around and her face was like it was about to kill who ever was at frint of her. "What's her problem, but yeah I guess this is the time to run' I thought then started to run.

When I looked behind me I saw the girl chasing me 'Whaaat, what did I ever do to her or more like what did I do to make the world hate me.' I cried in my head. 'Someone Save me please'.

_'Thud'_

I fell on the floor 'Great just my luck ain't it' I looked up and saw a Tree I stared at it for so long that the girl caught up to me. 'I cant believe this' I thought.

"your gunna be my dolly" the girl said in an evil tone I got scared.

"come with me" she said and grabbed me or more like dragged me all the way to her house.

When we were there I was amazed the house was really big "Is this where you live?" I asked.

She nodded and we went in.

She opened the door. "Am home Ikuto, I got a new dolly so am gunna play with her in my room" The 6 year old girl said.

The 6 year old girl opened her bedroom door and went in. and sat me on a chair.

"Wooow this room is so big" I said.

"Ok dolly what's your name??" she said.

"Uhh…huh??...oh I mean am Amu, Hinamori Amu." I replied.

" Ok then dolly I'll call you Pie from now on ok? Good am glad you agreed" she said.

"Ok the- HEY WHAT?" I shouted.

"Let's have the Tea party now" She said happily.

"Hey what's you name anyway?" I asked.

She looked at m then said. "Call me "Master" from now on but my real name is Mimi well that's my nick name But my real real name is Mimi." She said happily.

"But they are both same." I said.

"SO" She shouted.

"look mimi i-"

"DON'T CALL ME MIMI"

"H-HAI...." I said then muttered "Master".

"Oh yeah and from now on your Living with me" She smiled.

"W-W-W-WH-….WHAAAAT" I shouted.

* * *

Kitty: Ehhhhhhhh!! Lol I changed the story it wasn't gunna be this buut heey soo what this story looks better I might writer the other story am working on later hehee anyway hoped you liked it eheh^^ oh I know I did LOL.

Mimi: Waaah Amu is such a Cute Dolly. ~hugs Amu~.

Amu: Help MEEEEEEEE.

Mimi: Shut it.

Amu: ~glups~

Kitty: Alright please oh please review on this pleaaaaaaase please please pleaaase. HIT THE ICE-CREAM..uhh I mean button AHAHAHAH no Mint ice-cream Button ahahahah. Bye bye tell me what you think about this and Rima and Utau's Pov did sound like/ From Alice in wonder land right?? Lol whateva review and bye^^.


	2. How To Be A Dolly!

Kitty: Waaaaaah ok ok I couldn't wait even 10 mins I had to continue it cuz it was awesome to mee ahahha^^ so yeah LOL.

Amu: NOOO pleeaseee doooooooont~cries~

Mimi: ohhhh Ammmmmmmmu hhehehehehhe ~evil laughs~

Kitty: ahah have fun Amu nyaa~~

Amu: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo~~~~~.

Kitty: I don't own shugo chara or its characters peach pit does I only on my adorable Mimi or more like Evil Mimi ehehhe ~hugs Mimi~. Enjoooooooy.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** How To Be A Dolly.

Amu's Pov.

"What do you mean Live with you Mimi look am not Living With you AND AM NOT YOUR DOLLY GO IT?" I shouted at her I felt really bad though since she was only Six.

She looked at me then lowered her head then "Fake Cried" but I fell for it.

"b-but i….i don't ..have any….friends to play…with me" She said in between Fake Sobs which I also fell for.

"i..am sorry Mimi ok ? I'll b your friend and plus I don't rally have anywhere to go so.." I said while pausing a bit."so…I'll live with you." I finished.

Mimi smirked but hid it. "R-really??" She said.

I thought about if for awhile then answered. "Really Mimi".

"Then start OF with calling me Master and AFTER THAT am gunna teach you how to be a dolly THEN if you're a GOOD Dolly I might Just show you to IKUTO" She said all happy and ordering me around which I figured out she was actually fake crying/sobbing. I sighed.

"Ok Lets start" She said all happy.

'how did I get my self into this' I thought.

"ok first you have to sit- no wait you have to change those filthy clothes and wear a dress, hehe which your lucky cuz I got loads" She said then went to her closet and I was just shocked about what she just told me about my clothes.

"Found One" She said.

Normal Pov.

She got a dark midnight blue short dress (which was glittery) out which probably reached to Amu's knee's or up abit then it had a white ribbon around the waist and the ribbon was tied at back not front, And a ribbon for amu's neck which was also white, and flat shoe's which was blue(and they were glittery too), Mimi told Amu to go and wear it so she did she didn't bother arguing with her.

When Amu got out she was Amazingly Beautiful, Mimi went up to her and told her to lower down so she could reach her hair when she did she did to piggy tails which had a white ribbon around them and cat shaped pattern on the ribbons. She looked adorable Mimi thought.

Amu's Pov.

"Ok that's that done now fooor-" Mimi said then stopped.

"Sit down Pie" She Said.

I sat down and when I did Mimi shouted at me.

"NO NO NO THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SIT" Mimi shouted.

'this is going to be along day' I thought.

Mimi came to me and showed me how to sit it felt like I was a princess or something it was kinda annoying though, since I don't like being a princess but I had to stick with it.

"Alright that's good awesome" Mimi said.

"Ok now show me how to drink the tea"

I thought about how Rima drinks her tea so I did the same well tried anyway.

"That's….Perfect Wooow you Actually know how Awesome well that just makes things easier for me" She said then smiled.

'Woow I just did it, Rima will so be better at this then me' I thought then sighed.

Time went pass while Mimi was teaching me how to be a Doll ..or her Dolly.

Utau's Pov.

'Waah how long is this rabbit like guy gunna stop?' I thought.

I stopped to try and catch my breath and when I looked around I kind of lost sight of the rabbit like guy I sighed 'Great, just great' I thought.

Rima's Pov.

'This tea is so nice that you don't want it to finish' I thought 'oh I have to start searching now.' I sighed. 'how the hell am I suppose to find someone who loves me? Dumb test'. I got up and started to walk away.

Lulu's Pov.

'Waah soo happy am with Tadase' I thought.

Then I hugged his arm.

'But too bad we didn't find anything yet'.

Tadase's Pov.

I felt someone hug my arm when I looked it was Lulu hugging me I blushed.

'maybe I/we don't have to do the test since I already found the person I love' I blushed more.

Amu's Pov.

"Alright were done" Mimi said happily.

'FINALLY,THANK YOU,GOD' I thought.

"Oh look its already 10 o'clock its bed time Pie." She said.

I nodded. 'Yes som sleep.'

"Oh and since you were soooo good today tomorrow I'll let you meet Ikuto." She said then went to go get my PJs.

'I don't care I just want to go to sleep' I thought.

She gave me my PJs and I went to get changed once I was out she said to sleep with her. So I did.

When I lied down she shouted at me Again.

"YOUR SLEEPING WORNG" She Shouted.

'Waaah am soo tired' I thought.

"You have to hug me when you sleep or whoever you sleep with" She said then Smirked.

But I didn't care what evil plan she was doing I just wanted to go to sleep.

So I hugged her and we both fell asleep.

'Finally' I thought.

* * *

Kitty: OMG I cant believe this chapter it was boring ~sighs~

Amu: why are you torturing me…~~

Mimi: Dollllllly yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay~TAKES Amu away.~

Kitty: whatever, and please review thxxx^^. Am tired so am gunna go to sleep I'll look foreword to your reviews…I always do anyway LOL bye bye. Xxx Hit the mint ice-cream Button.

Mint ice-cream Button: WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT.????


	3. Preparing To Be Ikuto's Doll

Kitty: Waaaah waah waaaaah waaaaaah I love you reviews am so HAPPY.

Ikuto: Amazing, you always get at least 1 or none.

Kitty: ~Glares at Ikuto~

Ikuto: Woops , sorry.

Kitty: Anyway, I don't own shugo chara or it's characters I only own Mimi.

Mimi: Yaaaaaa ~~ anyway enjoy.

* * *

** Chapter Three:** Preparing To Be Ikuto's Doll.

Normal Pov.

Amu woke up by someone screaming and shouting her name.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah my Dolly is died, Wake up wake up" Mimi said crying and shaking Amu.

Amu's Pov.

I opened my eyes then I saw Mimi crying. ' What's wrong with her?' I thought.

Then Mimi started hitting my arm,I guess she didn't know I was awake.

"YOU KNOW THAT HURTS" I said shouting at her, she just stared.

I stared back. It went on for seconds.

_20…_

_23…_

_25…_

"W-will you stop staring at me" I told her but It sounded more like a Question

She stared a bit longer then snapped.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR MASTER THAT WAY." She shouted at me. " YOU'RE MY DOLLY AND YOU'VE GUTTA DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO..or whatever." She finished.

I got shocked and scared so I nodded. 'Waaaaah I wanna run away' I thought.

"Good," She said."Now you have to get changed cuuz todaaaaay you gunna meet Ikuto, hehe." She said in a Sweet Loving Voice.

I nodded quickly who knows what will happen if I argued with her.

"Good. Now I'll go get you something to wear." She Said happily going to the closet and got another dress out which this time was pink with cat and cats paws in a few places. I sighed.

"Good and weeeaar it ooh and don't forget you have to wear high heels too I got som cute glittery pink ones for ya" She Said again showing me the high heels.

"B-but i-"

"Noooo Buts" She said glaring. I…once again nodded and went to get changed 'I don't like wearing high heels' I thought then sighed.

Rima's Pov.

When I was walking I saw someone walk past me, so I decided to talk to who ever went pass.

"Umm, Hey. You-"

"Ahhh good timing" the boy said, ' he looks more like a girl the a guy' I thought.

"But i-" I said getting cut off again.

"Can you just come with me a sec? don't worry it wont be long I just need you for something." He said grabbing my arm and started to drag me with him.

I sighed.

Utau's Pov.

Then two people came up that looked like dolls, walked like dolls, dressed like dolls and Everything. I stared.

They came up to me. "Hey have you heard about Mimi the Six year old how turns you into dolls?" one of them said I looked at them then I moved my head left and right slowly.

"Whaaat you haven't??" the other said.

"Well then why don't you sit down and we will tell you, ok??" The first one said. I nodded and sat down.

Tadase's Pov.

I blushed cuz she was still hugging me. "Umm,…h-hey do you really want to continue this test ..i mean..i.." I said blushing the she stared at me.

"What do you mean?" she Questioned.

"I…" I couldn't say anything.

"Ahhh watch out of the Treeeeeeeee!!!!!!" She said when I looked i..kind of hit it.

'DAMN YOU TREE' I cried in my head.

Lulu's Pov.

When I already told him to watch out he already bumped into it.

'Ouch that must of hurt' I thought. 'But what does he mean do we really want to continue the test??'

Amu's Pov.

I came out of the bathroom wearing _The dress_ She told me to wear and god was it short.

"H-hey don't you think this is kinda too S-short??" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled " Nope" she said.

"You sure?" she nodded.

I sighed and went to put the high heels on.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah Kawaiiiiiiii!!" She said.

When I was about to walk I nearly fell.. well I did fall but on the bed.

She stared at me, I blushed.

"Noooooooo, You have to learn how to walk on Theeeeeeem, Ahhhhhhhh, WHY DID YOU TELL ME????" She shouted.

"I tried but you-"

" You Never, and never talk back to your master." She said.

Then she started to teach me how to walk in them.

After a few minutes later I learned how to walk in them.

"Oh now I know what was missing," She said "Make Up" She smiled.

"B-but I don't like putting Make Up on" I Said.

"I SAID NO BUTS"

"B-bu-" before I could continue I put my hand on my mouth and she glared at me.

"Whatever, at least you know how to shut yourself up." Mimi said. This time I glared at her.

She went to get her make up stuff then came to me and started to put it on and yeah it was all pink and white make up sighed.

'I don't like Maaaaake upppp. It makes me look ugly' I thought.

When she was done she looked at me.

"CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE" She screamed. I for some reason Smiled I felt happy but she had to go and ruin it.

"Buuuuuuuut, for today your master is gunna be beee good if you don't you don't want to know what Ikuto will do to you, I already told him if you weren't good he can do _**want he wants with you**_." She said happily then took my hand opened the door and went down stairs.

By the time she did all that I just realized what she meant by what she said last.

'Whaaaaaaaat, No waay I don't want Too' I cried in my head. 'Am doomed, this Ikuto guy already sounds like a Pervert'.

* * *

Kitty: Hehehehe Doooone hey I might write the next chapter soon in 5 mins or now LOL.

Ikuto: ~smirks~

Amu: ~cries~

Mimi: ~laughs an evil laugh~

Kitty: ~starts Typing the next chapter and~~~ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. Thxxxx AND THX for who reviewed on chapter 2. oh and sorry I might update it tomorrow cuz I mean am updating too fast and that's bad cuz I might not get reviews sorry but I'll write twice or three times or once a week^^ cuz I know I might have a writer's block Lol^^ anyway wait till the next chapter^^

~spoiler don't read if you don't want to read the next chapter's title~

~I warned you~

~you sure~

~ok then~

~Chapter four : ~

~Being Ikuto's Dolly For A Day~

~lol I told you but it was obvious anyway right?? Lol~


	4. Being Ikuto's Dolly For A Day

Kitty: I never knew reviews just make you want to update as fast as you can xD lol.

Amu: what do you mean?.

Kitty: I mean every time I see one review I tell my self I might update in a min or tomorrow but when there are loads I juts want to update the story there and then.

Amu: oh….O.o?

Kitty: yeah ok what ever…. Amu…or else Mimi Will-

Amu: Kitty doesn't own shugo chara or its character's~~ Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Being Ikuto's Dolly For A Day

Amu's Pov.

I was being dragged by Mimi down the stairs to Ikuto whoever he is I didn't want to know anyway.

"Alright you ready,Pie??" Mimi said.

'Hmm I wonder what Ikuto looks like though,…' I was already lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Mimi say am I ready.

"OI" She yelled so close to my ear.

"WH-.."Before I could shout back at a hand stopped me.

I tried to look back but who ever was behind me wouldn't let me.

"Ok Ikuto take care of Pie now" Mimi said and went off.

"Oh and am going out again I might find another dolly,hehehe." She said again before going out.

I who was still standing there with so called "Ikuto" behind me who was covering my mouth, I tired to move his hand which failed miserably.

He moved his hand. I looked at him. And wow was he the HOTTEST person on earth.

But there was something bugging me, He didn't even look interested with me being his dolly, just Bored.

I was still looking at him until he interrupted.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" He said smirking.

"I..uhhhh..umm.." he was still waiting for an answer. And I was stuck on what to tell him.

"Alright then never mind don't even answer am going I don't care what you do." He said in a bored tone and started to walk away.

"H-hey" I said and grabbed him then turned him around I blushed." Y-you know Mimi worked sooo hard just to make me a…….whatever and made me so tired that it felt like Hell and you..you Just URRRGH.., you know what am not going to even bother." I said angry. He looked so surprised that it made him smirk. 'Weirdo' I thought. 'You should have just went when u said'.

"So what, or do you mean your sad that you cant spend time with me" He teased and smirked.

I still blushed at what he said.

"No I didn't mean t-that I meant-" I was cut off.

"Am Bacccck, with a new dolly Ikuto and-" Mimi said coming to where me and Ikuto where.

"I hope Pie's being good" she said." is she??".

We both looked at Ikuto he didn't answer.

"Ikuto you know am trying hard to find a perfect one for ya, Cant you just randomly pick one?." She asked Ikuto.

Ikuto sighed and I started to walk to see who the new doll is."who's the new doll?" I asked Mimi.

"Her." Mimi showed me and Ikuto.

"She going to be my singer Doll, and you I think you will be the…" Mimi cut her self off to think. " I don't know I'll think about it later." And with that she went off.

I was about to walk away forgetting Ikuto but he stopped me by hugging my waist.

"And Where do you think your going?" He said Smirking.

"Smirk Freak" I said.

"Strawberry head"

"Blue Haired Pervert"

"Pink Haired Doll"

"Idiot"

"Ugly"

"Dumb"

"Stupid"

"Balloon"

"Cherry"

"What????" I said.

"Haha you lost" He said smirking.

"Grrrr, just get lost."

"I cant cuz I know my way round."

"Shuuuuuuut up"

"Oi that's not how dolls are suppose to be" He said smirking."Do you want me to teach you"

"N-no y-you p-p-pervert" I stuttered and Blushed.

"Aww why not" He said smirking and acting like a child." I wanna play with yooou"

"N-NO" I shouted.

"if am correct Mimi said something it was "_if you weren't good he can do__**want he wants with you"**_ and Already your not being good or are you doing it on purpose so I can do what i want with you" He teased.

"N-no I don't want y-you too" I said. " Can you just let go and if I was correct you said " am going I don't care what you do."

"But i changed my mind"

" Not my fault"

"No its not I still have you and for a day too don't I" He said smirking. I didn't say anything.

"And now…" He said letting me go and pinning me to the wall. "Lets have some fun" He smirked.

Lulu's Pov.

After he was all better ans stuff we started to walk again and I was still thinking what he meant by last time.

"H-hey Lulu?" He said

"Umm..y-yes?" I replied.

"I have to tell you something"

I nodded a bit scared.

"o-ok" I said.

Tadase's Pov.

'Ok this is it I have to tell her I love her.' I thought.

I took a deep breath.

"I…" I said trying to get the words "I love you" out.

She just looked at me confused.

"I love you." I said and she was shocked.

Rima's Pov.

I let him drag me with him waiting to see what he wanted.

And finally he said.

"Can you paint the roses red?"

I was shocked just stared at him but I nodded anyway.

"Good" He said. Then gave me a paint brush and red paint and pointed at the roses.

"I want you to paint all the red" He said.

"Whaaat all those no way there's loads" I told him.

"Please just this once I'll give you a present when you finish" He said.

"Fine." I replied." But the present better be worth doing all these."He nodded And with that I started to paint the roses red.

Utau's Pov.

I sat down as the two look alike dolls told me the story.

"Ok Mimi will be anywhere, She'll probably look lost or something but ain't she's just trying to Find a new doll and once she does…" the first one said.

"she'll drag you to her house no matter what and makes you a doll act like a doll and everything else there is to be a doll." The second person said.

"After that or at first she'll say whats you name once she hears it she'll change it and give you a different name and cuz she uses it all the time you get used to it and keeping thinking that's your name finish and…" the first said again.

"cuz you got used to it you forget all about your real name and then she makes you meet someone Called Ikuto." The second continued and I just listened.

"Ikuto, now he is something but if he doesn't think your interesting or anything you doomed cuz the next day Mimi will come and ask Ikuto about the new doll." The first person said.

"If he says he's not interested in her or she's boring or something Mimi does something to you but no one really knows what cuz that doll neva came back out of Mimi's punishment to tell us." The second one said scared a bit.

"And we managed to live cuz we escaped from her if she finds us out who knows what will happen." The first person said.

"And we don't know what Mimi will do if Ikuto's interested in that person, cuz he was neva interested in anyone, that's why Mimi's bring people, But we don't know why she's making them Dolls."The second one finished.

I stared it was almost like a horror film to me.

"So do you two remember you names??" I said.

"No only the names Mimi gave us which are.." the first one said.

"Choco" the second person pointed at the first person. "And my name is Mint"

"Why the food nearly type names?" I asked.

"No its not only food their are different names she give but we cant remember" Mint said.

"This Mimi sounds..Scary if you ask me" I told them they just nodded and then left.

"Well will be going now bye" Choco said and both of them waving Goodbye.

I waved back and said "Bye".

'I wouldn't like to meet her' I thought.

Amu's Pov.

I blushed and tried to push Ikuto way from me but he wont budge.

He got closer lift my chin up to make me look at him when I did I looked into his beautiful mysterious sapphire eyes.

'Woow I never noticed they were that beautiful' I thought and forgot what Ikuto was doing to me.

He got closer until there was maybe about an inch between us.

"Ikutoooooooo" Mimi shouted. He backed away just to see Mimi coming to him and by the time he and Mimi done all that I just realized what he nearly did.

"W-what?" I whispered and blushed But Ikuto heard me.

"Oooooooops am soo sooo soo soo sooooo sorry Ikuto I didnt mean too I was just going to say it late and all and-" Mimi said. "You know what I wont continue that and because I spoiled your Moment I'll give you Pie for tonight too." She smiled then smirked.

I blushed. "W-WHAAAAT??" I said " I don't want too".

"Ahem…Be good Pie..or else…" Mimi said. " Ikuto will punish you" She smirked.

I shut up.

"Good noow you two goo on to Ikuto's room and have as much fun as you can" Mimi said. "Bye I'll spend time with my singing Doll." And with that she left.

Ikuto looked at me I blushed.

"Aww is my Pie already blushing?" He said smirking.

"by the way whats your name"

I looked at him confused a bit.

"umm Pie-" I stopped 'What wait what was my name…I mean…I WHAAAT I FORGOT' I screamed in my head. Ikuto stared.

"Woow you already forgot?" He said smirking.

' Ahh I remember now' I thought and sighed in relief.

"No actually, my name is Amu" I said.

"Hmm _Amu_." He said then smirked I blushed harder.

He cam to me and picked me up bridal style.

"H-hey w-w-what are y-you doing l-l-let m-me down" I stuttered.

"Aww ut I don't want to" He said then started to walk.

"Where are we going anyway" I said blushing.

"To sleep."

I stared at him.'Waah good then I can go to sleep am tired.' I thought.

"Not."

I stared at him with wide eyes this time.

"W-what do you m-mean" I said.

"You'll see" He said smirking then opening his bedroom door.

* * *

Kitty: All done Yaaaaaaaay.

Utau: its Long.

Kitty: I KNOW its like the longest chapter so far haha.

Utau: what do you mean you might make a longer one??

Kitty: if I can haha xD anyway whatever. Ice-cream Mint button do you work xD

Ice-Cream Mint Button: please click on me to review-. HEY WHAT??.

Kitty: Hehehe. Review please and hoped you liked the long chapter^^. Bye.


	5. Sleeping With Ikuto

Kitty: Yaay new chapter…

Everyone: Whatever…

Kitty: Enjoy~~ -kills who eva read whoever- O.o that confused me a bit lol xD.

I don't own shugo chara or anything only dii story and Mimi xD.

* * *

**Chapter Five: **Sleeping With Ikuto.

Amu's Pov.

Ikuto went to his bed and dropped me yes DROPPED ME.

"Oww what the heck was that for??" I said.

"Shut up" Ikuto said in a cold tone."Your annoying".

I widened my eyes.

'H-he…just a minute ago he was acting all prevy and stuff and no his..Grr he make me Mad' I thought.

"WHAT'S UP WITH YOU" I yelled."YOU-" I got cut off.

Ikuto pinned me on the bed. Him on top of me.

I blushed He smirked.

"Are you going to be quiet or do you want something worse happing to you" He said annoyed.

I of course shut up.

He got off of me and went to change his clothes while he was doing that the door flew open.

"IKUUUTO" I heard someone really…familiar say. Yes it was Mimi.

I sighed.

"Huh??!! Where's my dear Ikutoooo" Mimi said.

"Getting changed." I told her.

"Ehhh!! Oh wellz anyway" Mimi said. "Here's your clothes, Annnd Have fun" She gave me the clothes, winked and went out.

I blushed.

Then I heard the shower go on.

'I guess his having a shower' I thought.

'Then might as well get changed Fast'.

I took my clothes off and everything then put my pajama's on.

I waited a bit to see if Ikuto will come out soon but he didn't so I went inside the covers and closed my eyes.

'Why was I even waiting for him to come out,Perv' I thought.

10 seconds later I heard the door open and tried to pretend I was asleep.

My eyes was closed tight after a few seconds I opened them to see if Ikuto was a sleep or not but when I opened them he was staring at me I could feel it ven though the lights were off he was at front of my face staring.

"S-stop staring its r-rude you know" I said.

He kept quiet.

I turned around to face the other side.

When I did I felt hands wrap around my waist I blushed the I could feel his breathing on my neck I blushed more.

"Aww, My lil' Strawberry cant go to sleep yet" He said.

'Huh…!!' I thought. 'His just as weird as a house..wait did I say house? I meant cat'.

"L-let go off me" I said blushing.

"Noooo" he said.

"Let go"

"No"

"Let goo"

"Nooooo"

"Leeeet gooo off meeeeeee"

"….."

"Ikuto??"

"…………"

"Ikuuuuto??"

"………."

'Oh God please make him answer.' I thought.

"Heeeeeeeey!!"

He turned me around so he was on top of me again I blushed.

"Shhhhh" He said I was confused.

"I want to enjoy holding my strawberry" He said I blushed.

"Y-you pervert" I muttered.

He got closer until his forehead was touching mine.

I blushed more.

"Cute" He whispered." Your interesting, not like other girls"

"Huuh??!! What do you mean??"

"Nothing" he smirked and kissed me On the Cheek.

I blushed more.

"Y-YOU P-P-PERVERT" I yelled.

"Awww, Amu's being mean" He said acting like a child .

"Shut up I want to go to sleep" I said and when I did say it he got off of me but still kept hugging me.

I didn't mind since it was nice and warm it felt safe with him.

"Good night Amu-Koi" He said I blushed.

"Night Pervert" I said and I felt him smirk.

I fell asleep in like 5 seconds before Ikuto I was really happy it made me forget about everything especially what happen when Mimi was tryin' to make me a dolly.

-Mimi-

"Sing me a song before Mimi sleeps" Mimi said.

"Okay" the singing dolly Cookie said and started to sing.

A few minutes later Cookie whos real name is Sakura finished singing and went to sleep with Mimi and hugged her like Amu did.

'Uhh this isn't as comfy as when Amu hugged me" Mimi thought but ignored it.

"Night Night Cookie! Wuv you" Mimi said and with that she fell asleep.

"Love you too" Cookie Said.

* * *

Kitty: Done..

Everyone: -dead-

Kitty: hahaha oh and I just noticed Mimi..kinda freaks me out even tho she's my own character lol xDD

Ice-Cream Mint Button: Review or you wont be able to eat me :D


	6. Side Story: Why Mimi Kidnapped's Dolls

Kitty: I hope you enjoy the side story hahah xDD

Mimi: Its about mee yaay

Kitty:..Y-yeaah it..i-is scared. Your freaky you know Mimi??

Mimi: heh of course I KNOW +-+

Kitty: O.O..Enjoy I don't own shugo chara or its characters only Mimi and the story Oh and Sakura and.

* * *

**Chapter Six: **_Side Story:_ Why Mimi Kidnapped Dolls

A few months ago, Before she met Amu.

Mimi's Pov.

"…Mi, Mimi….Mimi..MIMI" one of my friends yelled.

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"W-what??" I said.

"Lets gooo Play???" She said.

" Oh yeah sorry" I said and went with her.

"Mimi…I have something to tell you something." My Friend said.

"Huhh?? What is it?" I asked.

"..Mimi..i don't like you …" She said." I don't want to be your friend anymore".

"Huh..!! you d-don't mean that do you??" I asked her nearly crying.

" I mean it Mimi I don't want to be your friend anymore, Am sorry" She said.

"..N-no y-you don't you joking right you tell me you don't mean it" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Mimi I said I DO mean it and I DO ok? I don't WANT TO be you FRIEND and that's THAT. " Her friend yelled at her then ran off when she did I cried.

I got home a few hours Later.

I opened the door the closed it, I didn't want to see anyone anymore and that wish came true.

I heard someone knock on the door I was wondering where my mom and dad were but I ignored that and went to open the door.

I saw a man he looked like a police man or something.

"Are you Mimi??" He said I nodded.

"Am sorry but your mom and dad had a car accident, I feel sorry and your only a kid too" He said.

"Do you have a family you can stay with?" The police officer said I stared at him in shock.

'Can this day get any worse?' I thought and let my tears fall.

The police man looked at me then said."Are you ok?"

'Do I look ok to you?' I thought and at the same time I ran out of the door I heard the police officer say wait and stop but I didn't I didn't want to my friend left me and my mom and dad died. I didnt really think this day could get any worse.

I was running and running until I bumped into someone I looked up just to see someone with midnight blue hair and he was tall I didn't care who he was so I just hugged him and of course his leg since I was so small and short.

"Hey kid you alright?" He asked sounding worried.

I didn't want to answer but I did I told him the whole story and when I did he told me to stay with him I was happy that he let me so I agreed and went with him.

When we got to his house it was huge and it only seemed as if he was living by him self which was true.

"You live here??" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"You wont leave me right Ikuto??" I said

"No I wont"

"Good" I smiled and hugged him.

A few weeks later I started to kidnap people and make them into dolls since my mom worked as a doll maker/fixer.

So I made people into dolls not making dolls I was happy even though I was really mean to them I was happy to meet lots of people I tried to find someone Ikuto would love so we can have a family at least and that day came when I met her, Amu.

"Am gunna make you my dolly" I said in a frightening tone, And she looked like she just saw Hell right at front of her.

* * *

Kitty: God that was sad D:

Mimi: my sad story fu fu fu~~

Kitty: LOL xD anway Ice-Cream Mint Button!!!

Ice-Cream Mint Button: Review so you can get a free Ice-Cream from me –winks-

Kitty: WTF THE BUTTON CAN WINK??

Everyone: O.O


	7. A Surprise! And A Shocking News!

**K**_itty_: Nyahahahahhahahahahahaha.

**K**_itty_**#2**: Nyahhahahahahhahhhhahha.

**K**_itty_**#3**: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA.

**K**_itty_: AHHHHHHHHHHHH.

**K**_itty_**#1&2**: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**K**_itty_: Enjoy~~ hahah.

**I don't own Shugo Chara or its charcters.**

**___________________**

Amu's Pov.

"Ammmuuu~~~~" Ikuto said

"Hn, Ikuto, stop it I want to go to sleep" I said.

"But, Amu…Where like in the middle of doing something" He said sounding a bit perverted.

"You pervert, Baka" I said breathing heavily.

"Aww, Fine then" He said and then moved.

"Stop moving." I said."It annoying."

"Amu, what are you talking about" I hard someone say, I woke up.

"Huhhhh??!!!!!!!!" I said. " I was dreaming??" I said more confused.

Ikuto sarted at me.

I blushed.

'Omg what kind of dream was that, Ahh am a pervert' I thought and covered my self with the covers.

Ikuto just stood there and looked at me.

Then I saw a bunny under the covers.

"HUUHH!!, Why do you have a bunny??" I said taking the covers off of me to show Ikuto the Bunny.

He stared and started to laugh.

"WHA- W-WHATS SO FUNNY?" I yelled he pointed at the teddy while his othr hand on his mouth trying not to laugh.

When I looked at it was A PILLOW.

I stared at it

Stared,

Stared,

Stared,

Stared,

Stared,

And stared.

"WHAAAAAAT!!!" I shouted. Ikuto was just laughing like no tomorrow.

I sighed "Stop laughing."

He didn't I stared at him.

He continued then I glared at him.

He continued I got out of bed.

He grabbed my hand and put it in the air and his other hand in his pocket we both stared at each other he smirked and I blushed.

Rima's Pov.

I just finished painted the dumb roses red finally that dumb baka better give me a good reward.

Then I saw him come.

"Ehh!! That's really good you finished." He said and I stared knowing he knew what I wanted he smirked.

"Ok, ok I'll give it to you" he said and come closer to me I blushed.

I stared at him until he was so close I tried to push him away but I couldn't.

Then something unexpected happened, He kissed me on the lips.

I blushed and was about to shout at him but he already left.

'Damn him Grr' I thought.

Utau's Pov.

I walked around kind of bored I felt like singing so I did when I finished.

I saw him that bunny like guy he rushed somewhere so I decided to follow.

"How long are you going to follow me?" He said which made me shocked.

"Umm, I just want to know where your going"" I said he smirked and nodded he continued while I continued to follow.

Lulu's Pov.

"W-what do you mean??" I said.

"I love you Lulu." He said. "So I don't think we should continue."

I stared at him still shocked. "No no no" I said repeatedly. " No I don't want to I hate you" I said and ran away leaving a shocked tadase.

Tadase's Pov.

I was shocked she said she hated me I couldn't believe it I stood there like a statue not knowing what to do. I was about to cry.

'Maybe she needs time to think' I thought and waited for her to come back.

Amu's Pov.

I stared at his eye it was just so beautiful I wanted to continue to stare at them for soo long.

He let go of me.

"I think you should go Mimi's waiting for you" He said and I Nodded.

'Gawd, I thought he was going to do something to me' I thought thinking perverted stuff he could have done.

He smirked and I bluhed.

I walk out of the room and heard Ikuto sigh and I sighed too.

'Looks like am going back to my nightmare' I thought and started to walk to Mimi's room.

That's when I heard someone say.

"I Hate that dumb Pie, Amu" A little girl's voice said. "She for one is not going next to my Ikuto."

* * *

**K**_itty_: Done wooo finally I don't have to update anymore for today. Lol **xD**

**M**_imi_: I hate Amu**??~!!**

**A**_mu_: She does**??**

**K**_itty_: dunno might not be Mimi ahhaha xD might be someone elseeee** xD** lol

**W**_eird_ **B**_utton_: Anyway Reviiiiiiiiiiew**~~!** Thx And Bye. **^^ xD**


End file.
